


Birthday boy

by myhead_myuniverse



Series: Thiam - soulmates [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Jealous Theo, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Theo birthday, Threesome - M/M/M, Tied up Theo, a little little bit of fluff, birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhead_myuniverse/pseuds/myhead_myuniverse
Summary: He almost forgot he was nervous when Liam straddled his lap kissing and grinding against him.“Your heart is beating so fast” Liam mumbled against his skin. “Nervous?”“Yeah… I don’t know what you planned.”“Are you doubting my birthday gift skills?” Theo shook his head letting out a groan when the beta’s teeth closed on his shoulder.“Do you trust me?” Liam whispered.“Yeah.” Theo breathed out. He was already so gone in the pleasure of Liam’s hips rolling against his own that he almost didn’t feel his boyfriend handcuffing his wrists, behind his back.“What are you doing?” Theo whined as Liam pulled back. He pulled at the handcuffs nervously.“Liam? What..?”“You said you trusted me.”“Yes, not to tie me up and leave.”





	Birthday boy

_** Birthday boy **  
_

 

_“Theo?!”_

_“Yes”_

_“I-almost-destroy-the-whole-fucking-pack Theo?”_

_“Yes, Mason.”_

_“Wait what?!”_  He said still not believing it. _“I have, like, so many questions”_ Liam rolled his eyes as his best friend followed him to his locker.

_“One, since when are you into boys? Since when are you into him? How’d happened? What’d he say? Have you two already...? Why him? Do you have a thing for evil guys? Did he force you into this?”_

_“Okay! Slow down! No, he did not force me into anything. He changed, he really did and I love him, really Mason.”_

His best friend nodded. _“Wait, does it mean we can talk boys together Liam because I swear..!”_ He chuckled.

 _“I’ll take that as a yes!”_ Mason continued.

 _“What about Cory?”_ Liam smiled.

_“Just because I have a boyfriend, doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy the view.”_

« Enjoy the view…Seriously Mason. » A voice came to his ear. Theo’s voice. A smile stretched his lips, he almost forgot that his boyfriend came back in school to finish what he should’ve while he was in hell. « Were you listening since the beginning? » he managed to whisper without Mason noticing. « Yeah, sorry, couldn’t help it, love you too by the way. » His heart skipped a beat, he hoped Theo hadn’t heard.

_“Oh my god, the locker room…”_

_“What?”_

_“Yeah, like, Nolan's pretty hot.”_ Mason smirked.

«Better not agree with him Liam… » Theo joked and he could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

 _“Yeah?”_ He asked Mason like he didn't know what he was talking about.

_“Come on. You can't tell me you haven't notice”_

_“Dude… I have a boyfriend”_  Liam laughed 

 _“So do I! Doesn't mean I can't enjoy the view. Not my fault if he always changes in front of me.”_ Mason smirked.  _“Honestly Liam."_

_“Okay, maybe you're right.”_

 

 

********************************************

When he came home after practice Theo was already waiting for him sitting on his bed. The smell of Theo’s chemo-signals was so strong that it reached him from the hallway.

 _“Before you say anything”_ Liam started walking towards the bed. _“Before you start your jealousy speech.”_ He smiled straddling him. _“I just want to say that I like this…Not because you’re jealous, and I know you are, but because we’re living like a normal couple, saying normal things and we’re not telling each other death news or announcing a new monster in town.”_

Theo’s expression soften a bit.

 _“Nolan? Seriously?!”_ He said in disbelief.

Liam smiled biting his lip.

 _“Theo, Theo, Theo”_ The werewolf said shaking his head. Their eyes met when Liam started unbuttoning his shirt.

_“It’s just that I can look at you as much as I want… I don’t have to sneak in glances. Mason asked me a question and it wouldn’t have been a fair answer. And… He wouldn’t have let me go.”_

A surprised gasp passed his lips when Theo switched their positions lying Liam on his stomach. The chimera’s body was pressed flushed against his, pinning him down on the bed, his hips against Liam’s ass.

 _“Do you have a thing for Nolan's lips because…God...”_ He breathed out pressing his erection harder against the beta’s ass. _“Because you definitely haven’t seen yourself”_ He finished pressing his thumb against Liam’s bottom lip before kissing down his neck.

 _“Or maybe you have a thing for his ass.”_ He smiled against the other’s skin. Liam felt his pants sliding just under his ass. He felt the chimera’s breath against his skin down his back until his teeth closed on his hip. _“You’ve got some gifts yourself”_ Theo smirked.

The chimera groaned finding himself, face first into the bed as Liam pushed him back down. _“You see”_ The beta said in his ear, forearm keeping him down. _“The only thing I want right now is to fuck you until those pretty lips can’t from words and this perfect ass”_ He punctuated squeezing Theo’s ass hard. _“Is filled with my cum.”_

_“Fuck Liam.”_ The chimera moaned, giving up the fight as his erection pressed painfully against his pants. _“Just fucking go!”_

 _“I’ll show you I don’t need anyone else.”_ He breathed in his ear.

*************************************

 _“You know I love you right?”_ Liam said half lying on top of his boyfriend, head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

 _“Yeah”_ He whispered. “ _I love you too.”_

 _“I’m in love with you Theo Raeken”_ He slowly said falling asleep listening to the chimera’s heart beating faster.

*************************************

He didn’t have a thing for Nolan’s lips, or Nolan’s ass. He had a thing for Nolan’s fear, and he knew it didn’t sound right but he couldn’t help it. He had a thing for the boy’s heartbeat going up whenever he stood too close or the way he nervously gulped when Liam made a sexual joke on him. He had a thing for Nolan’s body shaking under his fingers and his hard breathing. Maybe it was just a power fantasy, to have control over someone who looked so fragile even if he’d never ever hurt him. But he noticed it too, the way his lips moved and how they would look so good around him but he’d never compete with his boyfriend, just the thought of Theo on his knees could’ve made him cum right there.

**********************************************

 _“Where did that come from?”_ Liam said the next morning as they started to get ready for school.

 _“What are you talking about?”_ Theo said confused. Sometimes he thought that Liam forgot people couldn't read his mind. _“The whole Nolan thing yesterday.”_

The beta didn’t think it was possible but Theo started blushing, looking at the ground.

 _“Was it a jealousy thing? Because it was hot… I should make you jealous more often. Even if you were wrong because your ass looks better.”_ He said leaning back to take a look. There was still no reaction coming from his boyfriend who looked uncomfortable.

 _“Oh my god, it wasn’t was it? It’s because you checked him out too!”_ A wide smile appeared on Liam’s face as he wrapped his arms around Theo’s neck.

 _“I hate you”_ The chimera said knowing he would never hear the end of it. _“No you really don’t”_ The werewolf smiled. _“You’re cute when you blush.”_

_“I don’t…”_

He was cut off by Liam laughing. _“You can’t deny it, I can still see it!”_ He chuckled kissing his cheek before heading out of the room.

 _“Hey, Theo! By the way, I think I found your birthday gift.”_ The chimera groaned, unsure of what bad idea Liam had planned for his birthday next week.

****************************************

Nervousness was building up in Theo’s stomach. He hated surprises.

 _“Hey, Mason!”_ The chimera called, running after him. _“Hey, Theo. Happy birthday.”_ Mason smirked.

 _“Thank you”_ Theo said taken aback still not used to people acknowledging his birthday. _“About that…”_ Mason stopped and turned to him.

 _“If you’re here to ask me about Liam’s gift, I’m not gonna say anything.”_ Theo sighed in defeat.

_“Come on, Mason. I just want to know what to expect… It’s killing me.”_

_“Expect something great”_ He simply said leaving the man in the hallway, still worried.

***********************************************

He almost forgot he was nervous when Liam straddled his lap kissing and grinding against him.

 _“Your heart is beating so fast”_ Liam mumbled against his skin. _“Nervous?”_

_“Yeah…”_

_“Are you doubting my birthday gift skills?”_ Theo shook his head letting out a groan when the beta’s teeth closed on his shoulder.

 _“Do you trust me?”_ Liam whispered.

 _“Yeah.”_ Theo breathed out. He was already so gone in the pleasure of Liam’s hips rolling against his own that he almost didn’t feel his boyfriend handcuffing his wrists behind his back.

 _“What are you doing?”_ Theo whined as Liam pulled back. He pulled at the handcuffs nervously.

_“Liam? What..?”_

_“You said you trusted me.”_

_“Yes, not to tie me up and leave.”_

_“I’m not leaving. I’m still one part of your gift. And they won’t stay long I just don’t want you to move right now.”_ The chimera gulped. _One_ part of his gift.

_“And the other part is the handcuff?”_

_“No”_ The doorbell rang and a smile appeared on the beta’s face. _“That’s the other part”_ He smirked. _“Just listen.”_

 _“Liam!”_ Theo called out but he was already gone.

**************************************************

 _“Nolan?”_ Theo choked up. _Nolan._ Nolan was his birthday gift. He couldn’t believe what Liam had done.

 _“Liam, please”_ He moaned pulling at his bound wrists. His erection was painfully hard and his skin was burning up, he needed someone to touch him.

Liam pressed his chest against Nolan’s back and wrapped his hands around his waist. «Listen» Theo thought, Liam told him to listen.

 _“Why’d you tie him up?”_ A nervous Nolan asked when the werewolf’s lips pressed against his neck.

 _“Because I don’t know if he can behave.”_ Theo would have chuckled at his choice of words if he wasn’t so desperate. He knew what Liam was doing hearing the loud thud of the human’s heart beating fast. The smell going through his nose just added to his arousal making him whine.

He looked up to Liam brushing his fangs against Nolan’s neck causing him to breathe hard. _“What if he just can’t..?” “We’ll give him a nice show.”_

With that he gently pushed him against the wall and pressed their lips together angrily. Theo couldn’t help the moan that slipped off his mouth. That was hot. He could see Nolan’s hand shaking as much as Liam could feel it. They pulled away for air and Liam’s lips travelled to his neck sucking a mark right under his jaw.

 _“It’s his birthday right? Isn’t it cruel to leave him like that?”_ The beta’s hands rushed to undo Nolan’s pants.

_“Don’t worry, he’ll thank us later for giving him something to jerk off to.”_

_“You’re an asshole”_ Theo whined but his boyfriend ignored him and sunk onto his knees pulling Nolan’s pants down with him.

It wasn’t long before the human’s cock was between his lips and then down his throat. Nolan’s moan could’ve made the chimera cum right there and he knew how good Liam was at that.

Nolan’s eyes locked with Theo’s when his shaky hand gripped Liam’s hair. « Theo » he mouthed without really making a sound and it made his dick twitch.

 _“Poor birthday boy,”_ The werewolf said letting Nolan’s dick fall of his lips.

Both boys undressed before climbing on the bed. Liam pulled Theo’s pants off and threw it on the floor with the rest of their clothes. The two lacrosse player gave each other a look before leaning in and each licking a stripe of Theo’s cock earning a moan from the older man. Their tongue pressed against each other once they reached the head and Theo wished he could’ve taken a picture of that and kept it forever. Liam finally pulled back and let the human wrap his lips around the chimera.

 _“Fuck, Nolan”_ he moaned loudly. _“Liam, please, let me…”_

 _“He looks good doesn’t he Theo?”_ He boyfriend answered him drawing a smile on Nolan’s lips.

_“Liam…Let me…”_

_“Let you what baby?”_ He finally answered pressing his lips on his boyfriend’s skin.

 _“Touch him… Touch you…”_ He struggled to say through the pleasure.

_“Should we let him?”_

Theo’s heart skipped a beat when the human shook his head. The younger man hollowed his cheeks and started bobbing his head faster. _“Fuck, ah, Nolan!”_ The chimera moaned loudly. _“I’m so close.”_

It wasn’t long before he came in his mouth with a moan. His eyes were half closed as he tried to catch his breath but he could see Liam taking Nolan’s chin in his hand pushing his mouth open. Cum started dripping down his lips and the werewolf seemed satisfied when he pushed their mouths together.

 _“Liam”_ The chimera whined as he watched them make out betting he would be able to taste himself on both of them. _“Untie me, please.”_

He reluctantly pulled back from Nolan to help his boyfriend out of the handcuffs. As soon as he was free he jumped on the human pinning him down on the bed, hand flat on his chest. He could feel the human trying to push against him and his heart beating faster.

 _“Theo”_ His boyfriend sighed. _“You weren’t supposed to scare him.”_

The chimera’s eyes flashed yellow.

 _“I’m not scared”_ Nolan said shakily. Theo leaned in pressing his fangs against the boy’s skin.

 _“I can hear you lying”_ Liam kneeled on the other side of the human and tugged Theo in a kiss before whispering something in his ear that Nolan didn’t really hear.

Both man pressed their lips against each side of his neck, kissing, licking, nibbling, biting all the skin they could find.

Theo was hard again when Liam wrapped his hand around his dick. The werewolf looked at him and rose his eyebrows. _“Already?”_

_“Supernatural recovery. Got a complain?”_

_“Not at all.”_

Patience however wasn’t one of his supernatural abilities. He leaned down so his mouth was against Nolan’s skin. _“Have you ever been fucked?”_ He smirked pressing his thumb against his hole.

 _“Yeah”_ The human answer biting his lip. The two other man turned to him in surprise _. “Gabe…He…Monroe said…”_ Liam’s hand came on his mouth when his heart started panicking.

 _“Hey, it’s okay”_ The werewolf whispered straddling him. _“We’ll make you feel so good.”_ He smiled before pressing their lips together in a slow kiss.

Theo took the opportunity to push a lubed finger in both man’s holes in front of him, making them moan in each other’s mouth.

******************************************

 _“Theo, just fuck me!”_ Nolan moaned.

The older man would’ve been surprised by the sudden outburst if he hadn’t been teasing the man purposefully brushing against his prostate for the past minutes. _“Asked so nicely”_ He chuckled before pushing in.

Theo groaned at the pressure around him. _“Oh god.”_ He breathed out.

A moan slipped of Nolan’s mouth when Theo bottomed out. _“Is it okay?”_ Liam asked to the boy under him. Theo would’ve ask himself if he had found how to use his voice.

_“Yeah, fuck, yeah.”_

Liam nodded before lining himself up and slowly sitting on Nolan’s cock. Theo waited until his boyfriend was fully seated before he started to move. The first thrust made the three of them moan at the same time. Theo wrapped his hands around Nolan’s waist, pressing his forehead against Liam’s back as the human’s hands gripped tight the werewolf thighs, not afraid to dig his nails in his skin.

Liam pushed himself up and let himself fall back down in sync with his boyfriend’s thrust.

_It felt so fucking good._

***********************************************

 _“Harder Theo.”_ Nolan moaned again.

The pleasure he was feeling was overwhelming with Theo inside of him, hitting his prostate and Liam so tight around him.

Theo couldn’t breathe through the wave of pleasure rushing through him. He closed his teeth around his boyfriend’s shoulder earning a moan from this one.

The pain rushing from Liam’s shoulder just added to the pleasure of Nolan inside of him.

The three of them were so close, they could feel it, smell it. 

Theo’s hips started snapping harder and faster. _“Oh god…”_ The human moaned loudly. Nolan couldn’t help but buck his hips finding Liam’s prostate. _“Nolan”_ He moaned.

This one wrapped his hand around Liam’s dick. Nolan was the first one to cum deep inside the werewolf’s ass with a shout. The human couldn’t help but hiss at the sensibility as Liam kept bouncing up and down chasing his own release.

It wasn’t long before he came all over Nolan’s chest, followed by Theo not long after, inside of Nolan.

***********************************************

Both younger men were already snuggled up and asleep when he came back with a towel to clean them up. He stood there admiring the view for a while. Liam was lying on his back, Nolan curled up on his right side, arm thrown around the beta’s waist with the werewolf’s arm wrapped around him.

He finally cleaned them up before curling up against Liam’s other side.

 _“Did you like my gift?”_ Liam mumbled half asleep.

 _“Yes”_ he chuckled. _“Thank you so much”_ he said pressing a kiss on his cheek. _“How’d you do that by the way?”_

 _“That’s a secret”_ He smiled tiredly.

_“Come on. I need to know. What’d you do to convince him?”_

_“I can’t tell you…”_

Nolan snorted, eyes still closed, face pressed against Liam’s chest.

_“He sucked me off in the locker room… But he could’ve just asked.”_

Theo chuckled.

 _“You’re serious? Why didn’t you tell me?”_ Liam said turning to him.

_“Because you offered me a blowjob..?”_

_“Fair enough”_ Theo laughed.

Everything became quiet for a while and the chimera was pretty sure everyone was sleeping when Liam started moving again.

 _“I love you”_ The beta said eyes still closed.

 _“I love you too”_ Theo said pressing himself closer to his boyfriend’s body.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot. Leave a comment if you want.  
> Sorry for the mistakes, english is not my first language.
> 
> Love you,  
> Lauren xxxx


End file.
